Sin bromas
by Yuli D. Monkey
Summary: El cumpleaños de Izuku era el día de hoy, hubiera deseado poder celebrarlo con su mamá pero al mudarse al la academía, no podía pero se sorprendió como todas esas veces que Bakugou le daba un regalo pero este era diferente...


**Sin bromas.**

 **Viñeta**

Izuku despertó emocionado, hoy era un día especial, no un día como cualquier otro, sin darse cuenta andaba sonriendo ampliamente, recordó que ahora en la academia nadie sabía que era su cumpleaños, un pequeño puchero salió de sus labios.

Ahora mismo su mamá hubiera entrado a su cuarto cantándole, le hubiera preparado un delicioso pastel y finalmente hubiera recibido un regalo de su parte, mudarse a los cuartos todo era diferente, no estaba su mamá y nadie sabía de su cumpleaños o eso pensaba hasta cierto punto.

— ¡Abre maldito nerd! —Exclamo Bakugou enojado

—Kacchan… ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano? —confundido Izuku abría rápidamente la puerta observando a Bakugou

—Vine a dejarte esto, Deku y si le dices a alguien que estuve aquí… —dijo Bakugou entregándole una pequeña bolsa con un moño — ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Más al rato vendré tienes que ir a mi cuarto… estúpido Deku

— ¿Ehhh? —sorprendido Izuku observo el pequeño regalo

Dudoso entro de nuevo a su habitación sin antes observar para todos lados, nadie se encontraba fuera aún de todas formas era demasiado temprano. Se sentó en su cama y observo aquel obsequio, bueno no podía negarlo de una u otra forma Bakugou Katsuki, ese chico tsundere se había acordado como todos los años.

Aunque fuera casi imposible, era cierto, el agresivo y tsundere de Bakugou, no olvidaba el cumpleaños de Izuku y muchas de las veces le había dado pequeños regalos, sonrió y de otra forma tenía que cumplir con lo que demandaba o sino lo vería enojado al día siguiente y asi durante toda una semana.

— ¡Deku! ¿Estas despierto? —fue la dulce voz de Ochako que lo saco de sus pensamientos —Los demás están reunidos en la sala

No contesto, quería seguir un rato en su cuarto e intentando adivinar que era el obsequio, sintió los pasos de Ochako irse y entonces dio un gran suspiro, no es que se negara a estar con los demás un viernes antes de entrar a clases, pero mejor quería quedarse en la comodidad de su cuarto.

¿Qué era lo que le había regalado esta vez? El año pasado le había regalado un llavero, los siguientes eran cosas diferentes, pequeñas y sin ningún envoltorio, ahora era todo diferente, posiblemente algo andaba cambiando y eso le agradaba, antes de abrir el regalo, suspiro pesadamente, abriría el objeto o no lo haría mientras seguía con su duda no se había dado cuenta que él tiempo estaba pasando y era momento que se alistara porque iría a clases.

Por otro lado, Bakugou decidió finalmente dejar un poco su lado tsundere, sabía que Izuku se sentiría triste al saber que no estaría celebrando su cumpleaños con su adorable madre, su madre días antes le hizo que comprara un buen regalo, chasqueo la lengua irritado debía admitirlo su mamá había tenido razón, aparte de que al parecer nadie de sus tontos amigos sabía que era su cumpleaños.

Al inicio de las clases, todos estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, Izuku por su parte pensaba en ese regalo que nunca abrió, Bakugou por el suyo podía atreverse a apostar que si le decía a alguien " _Oye sabías que Deku cumple años hoy_ " algunos pegarían un grito por no saberlo, eso sería divertido de ver, finalmente decidió guardarse ese secreto por el momento.

La hora del almuerzo, todos estaban yendo a la cafetería, Ochako e Iida notaron a Izuku perdido en sus pensamientos fue cuando sintieron curiosidad y querían preguntarle.

—Deku, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan pensativo? —pregunto Ochako observando a su amigo

—N-nada… Jejejejejeje… S-solo me preguntaba ¿Q-que hará mi mamá?

—Bueno… es muy común de que te lo preguntes llevando apenas una semana en la escuela

—Yo aún no me acostumbro en la ausencia de mis padres, pero saldremos adelante —sonriendo Ochako le daba ánimos a Izuku

Sus amigos aun no sabían nada, por lo menos sentía un poco de tranquilidad asi no se sentirían mal hasta después de unos días.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Toco tranquilamente aquella puerta, el rubio la abrió rápidamente y observo que nadie estuviera cerca o rondando el lugar, ambos dirigieron sus miradas a un punto aburridos, ¿Qué es lo que harían? En esos momentos nadie pensó lo que llegaría a pasar.

—Pasa o piensas quedarte todo el rato parado hay —dijo Bakugou caminando a su cama —por cierto, aún no le has dicho a nadie de tu cumpleaños

—No porque… siento que se sentirán mal por no saberlo —contesto Izuku entrando y cerrando la puerta

Era como imaginaba, el cuarto de Bakugou era toda una sorpresa estaba con un poco de desorden y por otras partes estaba ordenado, se sentó en el suelo escuchando el silencio y diviso un libo en especial, ese era el regalo que le había dado a Bakugou.

—Kacchan aún tienes el libro —mencionó Izuku buscando conversación alguna

—Sí… aún lo conservo, Deku dime viste el regalo —dijo Bakugou viendo a la nada

—No lo he visto, he estado ocupado —contesto Izuku mintiendo un poco — ¿Por qué me diste ahora un regalo diferente?

—Por varias cosas…

El silencio gobernó el lugar, Bakugou suspiro aburrido y decidió sentarse al lado de Izuku, ambos estaban nerviosos, en verdad sabían perfectamente lo que sentían, pero no los sentimientos del otro.

Bakugou tomó el mentón de Izuku, acerco su rostro fueron escasos segundos los que sintieron aquel tacto, ambos voltearon a ver a otro lado mientras agarraban sus manos, ese cumpleaños para Izuku nunca se le olvidaría.

* * *

 **Pequeña viñeta por el cumpleaños de este adorable y lindo peque, :3 awww lo adoro**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, me pueden encontrar en wattpad y hay encontraran más historias que no publico aqui!**

 **Nos vemos :3**


End file.
